


twice lost, twice rediscovered

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, hooked wayfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: Moana temporarily looses her memory after capsizing, and of course Maui is determined to help mend the issue.[Hooked Wayfinder subtext. Oneshot]





	twice lost, twice rediscovered

The sky was dark when it happened.

The Ocean was throwing a fit— or really, it was just preforming one of its seasonal dances that caused the waters to act up— for its waves grew large and tall, appearing to be mountains compared to Moana’s wandering fishing boats.

Thankfully, no one in their fleet was lost, and there were no deaths.

But, Moana had capsized, getting swept away by the undercurrents and apparently hit her head against the wall of coral nearby— which was surprising, because she used to be the Ocean’s favorite pet.

(Though there are times, when even Nature can’t be swayed off course. The whole of the seas will never lay still for the sake of one human. It’s not that easy.) 

Maui naturally was the one to dive in after her first, using his own magic to become a whale, and he brought her straight back to shore.

The only thing was, when she finally coughed up water and opened her eyes, she was _scared._ She didn’t know who he was.

 

 

 

Maui soon finds that forgetfulness is a strange sensation, especially when he’s on the wrong end of it.

Moana is healing, slowly, but surely. Her cuts are no longer that red or that deep, and the swelling in her wrists and knees has died down.

But she doesn’t _trust_ him yet, not really. She’s careful and cautious around him at all costs. Luckily Moana came to recognize her mother first, then her father a day later. So her blood-kin seem to be impossible to ignore for too long. And they've been caring parents obviously, and very patient with Moana, trying to help her reconnect with their traditions and their loyal tribe. There, all seems to be going fairly well. There, Moana appears to be most comfortable. She can recall her earlier years quite easily now. Her childhood, her grandmother, her old playmates, and her fellow maidens that are always busy weaving beautiful tapestries or husking new coconuts.

But sadly, that leaves Maui as the odd man out, because he’s too new in her life... or something to that effect. In fact, it’s not so sad anymore as it is simply annoying. He’s determined to make her _remember._ Remember his stories, her accomplishments, their companionship. Everything.

By the twentieth day of this, and with little success, Maui asks her to wayfinding with him.

“Where to?”

“Somewhere you used to know. Somewhere you longed to be.”

"No."

"Why not?"

“I know Mother and Father say that I lost parts of my memory... and maybe I _did_ know of you in the past... but still, I shouldn’t go sailing with you for long periods of time. Not alone. Not if I can’t fully rely on you.”

“That never stopped you before.”

Surprised, she hesitates, swiftly deciding, “that was before,” she frowns then, “this is now."

She turns on her heel, and Maui watches her retreat with a huff.

 

 

 

 

“You wish to take her back?” Old Chief Tui looks intrigued, yet deeply concerned.

Lady Sina seems apprehensive as well, torn between what they should be settling on.

“Yes,” Maui nods. “I was hoping as her mother and father, you would support my idea here and urge Moana to go with me."

“Demigod Maui,” Sina adds warily, “I understand you must miss how Moana used to be... but taking her so far from home like that may not help her condition. We do not really know how long it will last or how to completely cure it. This voyage may even cause more damage. You truly wish to go alone and be Moana’s _only_ guide?”

“I give you my word as a Demigod, without tricks or gags, I am fully prepared to guard her with my very own life.”

“Very well,” Tui declares gently as he grasps his wife's hand in silent prayer. “We will agree to this. Moana won’t have a choice. She shall go with you to wherever you need to take her.”

 

 

 

 

“You cheated.”

Maui is readjusting the ropes and sail when he hears her speak for the first time in _several_ hours. “What’s that?”

“You cheated,” she repeats curtly, crossing her arms and she continues to pout and brood. “Forcing my parents to pitch me out to sea with you. That was low.”

“I did not _force_ them to do anything, Curly,” he scoffs in turn. “I merely asked them, and they agreed. You should thank them when we return.”

“Thank them for what exactly? It feels like my trust was betrayed all over again.”

“Your parents love you. And you love them. You know you do, more than you’re willing to admit right now. They just want what is best for you.”

“With you?”

“What with me?”

“Are _you_ best for me?" she stresses. "Is that why I’m here with you?”

“No. Well, actually yes,” Maui estimates out loud, but it’s not that clear what he means, “Maybe.”

“So you are risking _my_ life and _my_ health in the middle the Ocean on ‘Maybe?’”

“No, it’s not like that.”

“Then explain it to me better! Because I am favoring you less and less at this point, Demigod.”

“Moana,” he starts over— a clean slate, keeps his cool in check. “We have been here before, you and I. We have sailed across the Ocean together and survived.” He draws closer, titling his neckless of teeth aside to reveal the smaller image of her, Little Mo, forever inked upon his chest. “See? This was you. This _is_ you. You’ve done great things that will make history one day. You are also the one who found me after a _thousand_ years being trapped alone on a rocky wasteland of an island.”

The confusion and caginess burning in her eyes washes away and it leaves a newfound sense of awe and mindfulness. “We really do have a story to share... don’t we?”

“We do.”

"So... Maui?”

"Hm?”

“Teach me how to sail?”

He smirks, evidently pleased with this progress. “Of course.”

 

 

 

As much as Moana enjoyed the feel of the Ocean’s spray cooling off her face every day, Moana is still gladdened by the fact that her feet were now on solid ground again.

She flexes her toes in the warm sand, admiring the view.

“Where are we, Maui?”

“Te Fiti.”

“Te Fiti?” she echoes, softly, “Oh, right. Te Fiti. We sailed across the Ocean to reach the shores of Te Fiti?”

Maui shrugs. “More or less.”

“Well, did you know that my people used to believe this island had a real beating heart? A real heart of power and creation.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“What else do you know about Te Fiti?”

“It’s the first of its kind. The Mother Island, birthed from the depths of the Ocean long ago.”

“And then, I stole her Heart.”

“Right. And _I_ restored it.”

 

Pause. Shift. Breathe in, breathe out.

 

“What?” Maui pressed on.

“I said that _I_ restored the Heart of... the Heart. The Heart of Te Fiti. I am Moana...” the broken links in her mind are falling into place and restoring themselves, and it's so plain to see. Moana is coming back, and she knows who she is. “I restored the Heart of Te Fiti. I remember! I saw her back then, Maui. I saw her. Te Fiti was... she was beautiful, beyond words. And... you were there, too. You were there with me, and we were lifted up into the sky by the Goddess’ very hand! She returned your Hook to you. Oh, Maui, your Hook! Your Hook! The boats! The Ocean! I remember!” Her happiness and excitement is escalating faster and faster. It makes her burst into tears, but also laughter. Grinning widely, she whirls around in place, familiarizing herself with Te Fiti’s natural splendor. When she stops, facing him, her chest is heaving, “Maui, you... I can’t believe it, I’m....”

Apology cut short, she immediately runs and leaps into his arms, just so utterly relieved.

“Easy, Curly,” he reassures her as he holds her to him. “I’m here, you’ve got me. You always find me.”

“Thank you, Maui. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
